A Rose By Any Other Name
by Sarahpumpkin
Summary: Emma Swan is so done. This Witch is going down. (Yeah really bad summary. Sorry. No pairings! Rated T just because, although a kid could read it and be fine. Reviews are nice, flames will be laughed at). Two-shot. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just came up with this during the hiatus. I'm thinking about continuing it but am not sure. Let me know what you think!**

**Emma: Sarahpumpkin doesn't own OUAT. There I said it, can I go save the world now? Bye.**

A Rose by Any Other Name

Emma is pretty sure she is done. With what, well…that's too long of a list.

Currently, this, she thinks, as she looks over to the faces of those she loves that the Wicked Witch of the West (because why not add Oz to her ever-growing messed-up fairy-tale life?) has decided to wound and freeze (because Pan doing it wasn't bad enough) as some sort of sick display in an attempt to break her, is a good place to start.

And oh, something in Emma snaps.

She has to protect these people that she loves unconditionally, yes, but accompanied with that overflowing feeling of love is this uncontrollable animal fury.

If the Witch thought she was being scary by conjuring a freaking tornado, Emma can't wait to show her what _Emma_ can do, because in that moment all twenty-nine years of abandonment, pain, anger, and anguish seems to crash down on her, and she uses that to her advantage. She can practically hear Rumplestiltskin saying "Magic is emotion…you have to _feel_ it" in her mind.

"Oh lost, orphan Emma…you honestly think you can defeat me?" The Witch taunts her.

Lost…orphan…Emma may have been those things at one time, but she knows that isn't who she is anymore. She is Emma freaking Swan, the Savior, the Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Sheriff of Storybrooke, a mother, a fighter, a _survivor_, and she is _not_ going to let some green lady tell her otherwise.

Glancing again at the faces of those she loves, Emma doesn't just _think_ she can _defeat_ the Witch, she _knows_ that she can _destroy_ her.

Then, as if agreeing with this sentiment, she begins to feel her magic stirring with-in her, and with an angry snarl Emma breaks. There's this blinding golden light shooting out of her heading straight towards the Witch, whose eyes have widened almost comically, causing Emma to chuckle darkly (and slightly hysterically).

"I am not an orphan, and I am not lost, not anymore. There are people who love me, who I love back that you have hurt, and now you're going to pay for that."

The Witch screams in agony, and the golden light burns into white with the intensity of Emma's declaration.

Finally, suddenly, there is a pulse of magic that breaks out (much like the one from True Love's kiss), knocking those left standing over (with the exception of Emma), and everything stills. The only evidence of the Witch ever being in Storybrooke is her hat, and the destruction left in her wake.

Emma, still not having processed it all, stands there visibly shaking with pent-up rage and emotion, staring at the place where the Wicked one once stood with tears streaming down her face, mouth agape.

All is quiet for a moment, before Emma gets a hold of herself, wipes away the tears, closes her mouth, and turns towards her family and friends who are all staring at her with shock and awe.

That's when Emma starts feeling her body weaken, the world spinning. She barely registers her knees hitting the ground, and the shouting, before her world goes black.

_Note to self: It is possible to use too much magic at once_, is her last thought before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I decided to do one more chapter. But this is it! I'll probably write more Once stuff though, so if you would like me to keep writing Once stuff let me know that you like my writing please! Thanks! I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters**

Beep…Beep…Beep.

A blinding white light…

Emma stirs awake and quickly looks at her surroundings. She's in a…hospital? She feels a pressure on her hand and looks to her right to see Henry holding it. She squeezes his hand and his eyes widen when he notices she's awake.

"Mom? You're awake!"

"Hey kid…what happened?"

"I don't know! Grams and Gramps just rushed in here, and Killian was carrying you and…I was so worried! How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Henry." Emma reassured him, "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to go talk to Dr. Whale, but they should be back in a minute."

Right at that moment David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook, and Dr. Whale walked in. Upon noticing she was awake, they all rushed over towards her.

"Emma! Oh I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling, honey?" Mary Mar-Sno-her mom asked.

"Like all of my energy was sucked out with a vacuum cleaner"

"That's because you used too much magic. I've never seen that much magic come out of one person at once like that. It should take you a few days to fully recover from using that much. Honestly, I'm not really sure how you survived" Regina explained. Emma just stared at her, and then everyone in the room. They all look exhausted, and a painful thought suddenly came to her.

"How long have I been out?"

Silence.

"Somebody tell me how long I've been unconscious or so help me I will find out myself."

"You've been unconscious for three days, love." Hook finally responded, staring straight into her eyes.

Emma's eyes widened. Three days? Three days?! THREE DAYS!? What the actual- what? But- what?

Emma swallowed, "Is the town- um…"

"We've mainly been re-establishing order and cleaning up the town. The witch is gone, Emma. You saved us…again" David-her dad, told her with a small, sad smile.

Emma nodded and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. She shouldn't be alive. She was really having a hard time coming to terms with all of this. What happened during the three days she was asleep? Would there be a new villain to face? She knew that her job as the Savior was one she would always hold the weight of, and one that she could never escape. Yes, she had magical abilities, and they probably are what saved her life, but at what cost? Would it never end? Would her loved ones always be targeted because of her and her magic?

Too much. It was just too much.

She heard a sigh, felt a squeeze on her hand, a kiss on her forehead, a "We're glad you're awake, sweetie" and then heard footsteps walking away.

"When you're feeling better, we'll discuss more magic lessons" Regina told her. Again, Emma just nodded her head.

"I'm glad you're alive" and with that Regina left as well.

"Quite the scare you gave us, Swan" she heard Hook say. She turned to look at him, and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and stared at her for a beat or two. After a mumbled "glad you're awake", he left.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, kid"

She knew not all of her questions would be answered, but for now that was okay. Right now she was living in a good moment; her friends and family with her celebrating a well-deserved victory. Emma knew that the next villain she has to face she won't face alone, and that good would win. Why? Because good always wins.


End file.
